klondikefandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures
Adventures are quests which advance the player through the game by providing rewards and a building path. Quests are categorized by which questline they are associated with. A quest line is a series of tasks for a player to complete in Klondike. Successful completion was rewarded with a bonus, usually coins, XP and some other item. A quest line would usually have 8 to 12 goals (stages, levels, missions, quests) which must be completed one after the other. Some quests required a minimum level, or access to certain expedition locations. Timed Quests -''' Each quest has a limited time for completion, and is removed if not complete before they expire. These are occasionally linked with a timed expedition location to celebrate a holiday or other special occasion. (Quests that pertain to permanent locations are not timed.) The first quest in Klondike was Fix the Sawmill. A full list of the quests in the game can be found on the Master List. Quests on this page are arranged according to category. Quest items Certain quests require the collection or creation of quest items, which were placed in the player's '''Storage. The game will automatically use these items when all objectives are met in order to complete the quest. Journal Entry Chapters |-|Chapters= Chapter 1: Blue Peaks Valley Chapter 2: The Tigroid Nugget Chapter 3: Expedition Chapter 4: The Fox Chapter 5: Road to the East Chapter 6: Moon Well Chapter 7: Aquamarine Ring Chapter 8: The Golden Palm Chapter 9: To the North Expedition Location Quests |-|Wind's Song= *The Bells *Echo *The Calm *Inuit Tribe *Old Scores *Ancestor *Home Sweet Home *Hit the Road *Fish Broth *Eagle *The Fall *The Departure *Under Sequoias *Great Grandfather *The Way Home *The Potion. Part 1 *The Potion. Part 2 *Wind's Flute *Preparation *Wind's Song *Summer Breeze |-|Aery= *Reserves for the Future *Barter *Kerosene *Kerosene |-|Ukhty= *On the Road *Nightmare *Awakening *Ukhty *Pull Yourself Together *The Dream *The Morning *A New Home *Insomnia *Tower *The Forest *The Village *Despair *The Chronicle *Village History. Part 1 *Village History. Part 2 *Village History. Part 3 *Village History. Part 4 *Village History. Part 5 *Village History. Part 6 *The Lapse *Preparation *Repairs *Hammer Blow *Back on the Road |-|Polar-Side= *Household Routines *Road to Polar-Side *Unloading *The Legend |-|Indigo= *Indigo Eyes *Mineral Resources *Fear Gives Wings |-|Scalp= *Staging Post *The Morning *Day *The Evening *Night *The Morning *Day *The Evening *Night *The Morning *Day *The Evening *Night *The Morning *Day *The Evening *Night *The Morning *Reward *Scalp |-|Khanbulat= *Khanbulat *The Feast *Mengu *Information *The Grin *End of Story *Father's Diary *The Khan *In the Swamp *Star's Nest *The Encounter *Strange Ore |-|Mirages= *Mirages *The Gold-Miners *Phantom Bear *The Clean-Up *Anticipation *Out of the Blue *Khanbulat *The Bear Cub *Comeback *The Chase *Wooden Statues *Companionship *A Perfect Place *Quietness |-|Woodside= *Khanbulat *Chuck Woody *Nameless Forest *Dugout *Chuck's Diary *Back to the Swamps *Tit for Tat *Exploration *In the Forest *Watchtower *Supplies *The Outlook *Crackling *Trap *Rabbit *Mushroom Picker *Power of Wind |-|Glade= *The Sanctuary *Instaurator *Frescoes. Part 1 *Frescoes. Part 2 *Frescoes. Part 3 *The Instruction *The Rite *The Addition *The Escape *The Black Rabbit *The Shrine |-|Sunrise= * It's Too Late *The Glacier *Abandoned Camp *The Blizzard *Tent Repairs. Part 1 *Tent Repairs. Part 2 *The Old Backpack *Forgotten Notebook. Part 1 *Forgotten Notebook. Part 2 *Footsteps on Snow *The Race *Two Ropes *Unexpected Encounter *The Fall *Coming Back Home |-|Access to Dragon Wing= *The Volcano *The Damage *The Warming *Exploration of the North *Dragonwing |-|Indim= *Indim *On a Halt *Guests *The Negotiations *The Dragon Master *Horse Shop *The Fairytales About Dragons *The Decisive Actions *Dragon Teeth |-|Martu= *Martu *The Time *The Ukhtyans' Settlement *Settlement in Polar-Side *The Duties *The Horns and Hoofs *The Sunstroke *The Martu Mystery *The Ancestors' Heritage *The Valuable Cargo *On the Threshold *The "Fried Eggs" Mission *Dragon's Nest *Penguins |-|Arcane= *Arcane *Mutual Help *The Red Dragon *The Logbook |-|Arnica= *We've Arrived! *Good Idea *Light in the Fog *Politeness *Uninvited Guests *Disappointment *A New Friend *Northern Pass *The Flood *Thoughtless Decision *The Loss *The Whirlpool *Life-Saver *Bravery Award *Time to Hit the Road *To Nord-Pas! |-|Nord-Pas= *Meeting Place *Unpleasant Incident *Overnight Stop *Job Search *Polite Refusal *We've Found A Way Out *Things Are Getting Better *The Bridge Construction *Enjoy Your Work *Dirty Tricks *Wind Of Change *Move On *Golden Canyon *Calvert's Trick *Home |-|Caldos= *Part of Nord-Pas Quests *Something to Begin With *Unexpected Helper *We Did It! Start of Caldos Quests *Sandstorm *Water! *Ruins *The Encounter *Ancient Temple *Hard Work *Treasure Map *The Trap *The Finding *The Shoe Prints *Labyrinths *Rockfall *Escape Attempt *Deadlock *We're Saved *The Sanctuary *The Search *Comeback *The Farewell *Off We Go |-|Inti Coast= *The First Morning *The River's Mystery *The Solution *Heat *Temple *Mystery *Loyal Friends *The Catacombs *The Cult of Inti *Follow the Footsteps *Back To Friends *Philip *Trap Or Not? *Coin *The Encounter *The Outlaw *Disclosure *The Prophecy *If Only... *Home |-|Southern Reach= *Letter From Home *Bad News *Goodbye *The Road To Nowhere *Smoke Signal *Snake *McCremons *My Father's House *The Story. Part 1 *The Story. Part 2 *The Confusion *The Letters *Troubles *The Lie *The King of Diggings *Gold Rush *Sad But True *The Mountain Pass *The Mountain Road *The Rock Plateau *The Loss *The End? *The Draft |-|Machaon= *Hit the Road *Machaon *Observatory *The Trap *The Second Trap *Wuti Tribe *A New Home *Chieftain's Daughter *Thunder and Lightning *The Favor *Exchange of Experience *The Threat *The Bridge Construction *Lightning Rod *Shaman's Revenge *Winona *What Awaits Us? *The Salvation *Time To Go Home |-|Claw= *Heat *The News *Brave Heart *Claw *Robbers *Night Raid *The Lair *She-Bear *The Threat *Xoko's Rescue *The Plan *Azor *Condors *Xoko's Return *Uninvited Guests *The End? *Primitive Fear *Rebirth *The Last Fire *The Adventure Continues |-|Forgotten Trail= *The Night Guest *Search for Bo's Brother *Forgotten Trail *Wasp Nest *Silence Keeper *The Traveler *Lake *Night *Water Well *Findings *The Secret Is Out *The Secret Of The Well *Little Wade *Smoked Out *Confession *The Lesson |-|Wallmond= *The Call of the Wild *Wildfire *Lewis' Mystery *The Shoe Prints *Cave *Wolf Pack *Lewis' Lies *Pack Leader *Banishment *Wait and See |-|Dune= *Sandstorm *Keykeeper *The Test. Part 1 *The Test. Part 2 *The Test. Part 3 *The Camp Of The Indistinguishable *Closer To The Answer *Temple Of The Four *The Book Of The Empire. Part 1 *The Book Of The Empire. Part 2 *The Book Of The Empire. Part 3 *The Chosen One *Comeback |-|Amber= *The Signal *Amber *Sea Devil *Sea Eye. Part 1 *Sea Eye. Part 2 *Ice Columns *The Discovery *Ice Walkway *What Should We Do *The Crew *The Impossible *Mystery |-|Utopia= *Old Hotel *Count Von Felden *Lilly Anne. Part 1 *Lilly Anne. Part 2 *Strength and Weakness *Sign from Lilly Anne *Duel *Utopia *Utopia's First Task *Utopia's Second Task *Utopia's Third Task |-|Greenday= *The Long Road *Hideaway *Old School *The Story. Part 1 *The Story. Part 2 *The Story. Part 3 *Margot *Trickery *The Plan *Hard at Work *Governor *Visit *The Search! *Knowledge is Power |-|Morra= *The Final Step *New Assistant *Top Secret. Part 1 *Top Secret. Part 2 *Top Secret. Part 3 *Volcanic Eruption *The Salvation *The Search *Exploring the Territory *Fire *The Second Trap *The Headhunter *Duel. Part 1 *Duel. Part 2 *Got You! *To Dawson! *Dynamite |-|Terra= *Mysterious Signs *Meeting Summerle *Research *Awkward Situation *Signs of Civilization *History of Terra *A Curious Finding *Where Have the People Gone? *The Truth is Near *Secret of Terra *Surprising Turn of Events *Betrayal *Volcanic Peas |-|Rock= *The Calm *New Place *Work to Do *Thomas Brown *Brown's Mansion *Silent Workers *Bad News *The Thomas Brown Affair *How Do We Return the Land? *Inuit Story *Beware, Swindler! *The Outcome *Inuit |-|Gunnar= *The Gunnar Fault *Heat *The Legendary Ziggurat *First Night *Under The Moonlight *The Legend *Heart Of The Canyon *Labyrinths Of The Ziggurat *Uninvited Guests *The Chase *The Loss *The Man In The Hood *Faith *The Key *The Heart In Hand *The Lesson *Ruins |-|Strangeville= *Searching For The Animals *Mad Professor *Bunker *Failed Experiment *Fire *Professor's Escape *Where's The Professor? *The Thief *The Plan *Steam Robots *Animal Rescue |-|Old Depot= *Old Depot *Destroyed Road *Tunnel *The Story. Part 1 *The Story. Part 2 *The Story. Part 3 *The Story. Part 4 *The Story. Part 5 *Mining Plants *What's Next? *Destiny Of The Road *Earnest Search *Meet You On The Train *Good News *Hit The Road *Old Depot |-|Weather Station= *Research *Weather Station *Camp Guards *No Sleep *Gunshots *The Cold Shoulder *The Plan *Treasures Of The North *Temperature Anomalies *Danger *Another Encounter *Injustice *Happy End? *White Lies *Inception *See You At The Station *Wind Of Change |-|Aurora= *The Survivor *Help *The Search *The Cold Lands *Between Two Rocks *Lifeboats *The Loss *Failure *Miracles *Aurora *Aurora *Lost Provisions |-|Gold Rush= *Gang *Important Business *Barricades *Getting Ready *Bridge *The Gang Returns *The Job *Not As Easy As It Seems *Help *To-Do List *Almost Forgot *Bridge *Bandits Again *Some Rest *Get Down To Work *The Salvation *One More Task *Just Talking *Bridge *A Farewell To Arms *The Loss *The Shoe Prints *The End Event Questlines |-|Sleepy Valley= *Breath of Autumn *Dust Up *Unexpected Guests *We're Scared *The Trap *Wild Animal *Brave Hunter *The Hunt. Part 1 *The Hunt. Part 2 *The Hunt. Part 3 *The Finding *New Friends *Help *Sleepy Valley *Saying Goodbye *Pleasant Surprise |-|2014 Archives Valentine's Day Independence Day Alaska Day Halloween At the Helm Limited access expedition quests Deja Vu *Money Plant Brazil Kaleidoscope Interactive WildGarden *Wild Garden Christmas Lights Expedition Location *Christmas Lights (2014 Quest 1-1) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Adventures